Nicht nur ein Schauspiel
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Theaterstücke können ziemlich verzweifelnd sein, wenn man nicht die Möglichkeit zum perfekten Üben hat. Dieser Meinung ist zumindest Hermione und es ist nur zu gut, dass ein WeasleyZwilling ihr dabei helfen kann, diesen Missstand zu überwinden...


So, meine erste veröffentliche Fanfiction und meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction:trommelweirbel: Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß am Lesen und eigentlich gibt es nicht mehr zu sagen als... R&R!

Achso: Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Tanya C. Silver bedanken, die diesen Oneshot für mich gebetat hat! Danke:knuddel:

_**Disclaimer**:_ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nicht nur ein Schauspiel**

„Was hältst du von dem Buch?" Die brünette junge Frau hielt ein kleines dünnes Buch hoch, das den Titel „_Kein falscher Scham vor Spielerei!_" trug.

„Nein, Hermione." Ron schüttelte ärgerlich mit dem Kopf, als ihn eine Hexe mittleren Alters, die zufällig neben Hermione gestanden hatte, mit einen überraschten und neugierigen Blick beobachtete. Seufzend stellte er ein dickeres Buch zurück ins Regal.

Er sah buschige Haare in seinem Gesichtsfeld auftauchen und blickte in ihre vorwurfsvoll musternden Augen.

„Ron, eigentlich findet man fast alles in der Winkelgasse. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, dir ein Buch zu finden, das... sagen wir mal, das dir auf die Sprünge helfen wird."

Sie hörten das unterdrückte Prusten und Kichern der Hexe, die sogleich hinter einem Regal verschwand, als Ron ihr einen niederschmetternden Blick zuwarf.

Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken, während seine Ohren leicht rosa anliefen. „Ich finde aber nichts passendes! Außerdem bin ich momentan nicht in der Verfassung, weiterzusuchen. Lass uns eben zu Fred und George gehen, ich sollte ihnen noch etwas von Mum vorbeibringen."

Seufzend folgte sie ihm. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein!

_Doch, kann es..._, dachte sie resigniert und schob sich durch die Menschen, die lachend und munter plaudernd in der Winkelgasse umhergingen. Schon bald standen sie vor einem kleinen Laden, auf dem stolz „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" prangte.

Hermione fühlte fast schon den ganzen Frust von ihren Schultern fallen, als sie in den Laden trat und schmunzelnd die beeindruckten Kinder sah, die sich über die neusten Erfindungen der Zwillinge begeisterten. Sie sah noch, wie Ron zur Kasse ging und George etwas gab. Ihre Freunde befragten Hermione immer staunend, wie sie die beiden denn auseinander halten konnte. Natürlich war das hier George. Er hatte eine etwas andere Stimme als Fred und ein nicht ganz so schiefes Grinsen. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Achteten die anderen denn gar nicht auf solche Feinheiten?

Als sie ihren Blick von Lachbonbons abwendete (_„Vorsicht bei Verzehr! Nie mehr als zwei Stück hintereinander essen und warten, bis der Lachanfall vorbei ist!"_), sah sie Ron bereits wieder auf sich zusteuern. Er wich einem Kind aus, das mit wildem Schluckauf aus dem Laden hüpfte, während ihm bei jedem _Hick_ Blasen aus den Ohren stiegen.

„Hermione, ich glaube, es hat heute keinen Zwecke mehr. Ich bin müde und-..."

„Aber wir finden _bestimmt_ noch ein Buch! Wir müssen nur genauer gucken!", warf sie verzweifelt ein.

„Hermione!", unterbrach er sie ärgerlich. „Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr, heute nach so einem blöden Buch zu suchen, okay? Akzeptier es einfach, es gibt nun mal nicht für jedes Problem eine ach-so-schlaue Lektüre!" Er bedachte sie mit einem letzten durchdringenden Blick, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Laden stampfte.

Sie guckte ihm mit einem ungläubigen Blick hinterher, bis sie ein Kitzeln an ihrem Hals spürte und frustriert mit der Hand danach schlug, doch es verschwand nicht und kitzelte sie zwei Zentimeter erneut weiter.

Gereizt drehte sie sich um und sah erstaunt, wie George eine kleine Feder einfing, die fröhlich in der Luft umherflatterte.

„Kitzelfeder. Können dir den letzten Nerv rauben", kommentierte er grinsend, „Hi Hermione, wie geht's? Hat Ron wieder einmal seine Trotzphase?"

Sie ließ ihre Schultern nach unten sacken. „Hey George... Du kennst ihn ja... Kaum fühlt er sich in die Enge getrieben oder überfordert... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich noch nicht einmal verbessern will! So werden wir das nie schaffen!"

Aufmunternd tätschelte George ihren Arm. „Ihr schafft das schon irgendwie. Aber ja, in solchen Zeiten kann er sehr anstrengend sein. Bevor du gehst, kannst du ja noch bei Fred vorbeigucken, er freut sich bestimmt, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Ich muss dann auch wieder an die Kasse..." Er zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich, wo bereits Kundschaft wartete.

Hermione nickte ihm zu und ging nach hinten durch den Laden, um vor einer kleinen Wendeltreppe zögernd stehen zu bleiben. _Einmal kurz „Hallo" sagen schadet ja nicht..._ Langsam stieg sie die Stufen hinauf und durchquerte einen kleinen Flur, um in der Küche auf einen Rotschopf zu treffen, der gerade aus einem der anderen Zimmer kam und dabei war, sich ein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Abrupt und verlegen blieb sie stehen. „Hi... Fred."

Er drehte sich überrascht zu der Stimme um und schüttelte einmal kurz mit dem Kopf, um die Haare wieder halbwegs glatt fallen zu lassen.

„Hey Hermione, schön, dass du auch mal wieder vorbeischaust", lächelte er ihr zu. „Wie geht's? Was macht das letzte Schuljahr? Ich habe unten eure Stimmen gehört. Was war das für ein Aufruhr?"

Sie lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Küchentisch und hob lachend die Hände. „Nicht alles auf einmal!" Dafür waren die Weasley-Zwillinge – besonders Fred – einzigartig: Sie konnten einem doch trotz bedrückender Stimmlage immer wieder zum Lächeln bringen.

„Schule läuft wie immer..." Sie überlegte, ob sie sich noch über die kommenden UTZs auslassen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, da sie ihm aus einem unbekannten Grund nicht langweilen wollte. „Und wegen den Stimmen..." Ihre Stimme brach ab, während sich ihr Blick in die Ferne richtete und sich ein finsterer Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht legte.

Fred hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ja...?", hakte er vorsichtig nach und trat zwei Schritte näher.

„Wir führen ein Theaterstück in Hogwarts auf, Gryffindor mit Ravenclaw und Slytherin mit Hufflepuff. Die Proben laufen bereits und nächsten Monat ist Aufführung. Dumbledore wollte die Stimmung etwas auflockern und hat dafür ein berühmtes Stück organisiert."

„Ach ja, das Theaterstück. Ginny hatte davon erzählt. Sie hat eine der Hauptrollen, nicht wahr?"

Hermione lächelte. „Ja, das stimmt. Sie macht das wirklich super. Cho ist die Königin, Ginny die Prinzessin. Im Stück geht es um die egoistischen Wünsche der Prinzessin, die alle nach ihrer Nase tanzen lässt und nicht merkt, was alles um sie herum geschieht." Sie erzählte Fred mit knappen Worten den weiteren Verlauf des Stückes.

„Ich bin die Magd, aber eigentlich ist das alles belanglos, denn-", sie schloss die Augen und rieb sich bemitleidend die Schläfen, „Ron ist der Stallbursche, mit dem ich zusammen durchbrennen soll. Und die Szene, wo wir uns entschließen, das zu tun, ist absolut zum Verzweifeln."

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf Freds Gesicht. „Wieso?", fragte er unschuldig nach.

Hermione nahm sich erst eine Traube vom Obstteller, bevor sie antwortete. „Ron kann zwar wirklich gut tollpatschige Szenen spielen..."

„Wieso hab ich mir nur irgendwie gedacht, dass du das sagen würdest", lachte er leise, verstummte aber, als sie ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„... aber das Stück ist als Romanze für uns angesetzt und _das_ kann Ron wirklich nicht." Sie warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft. „Wir waren den ganzen Tag in der Winkelgasse und haben uns die Füße wundgelatscht, nur um am Ende ohne ein einziges Buch dazustehen, weil der werte Herr meint, alles wäre unpassend und würde ihm nicht helfen!"

Sie warf Fred einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Ich sehe es schon vor mir: Das Publikum starrt uns an, weil es eine absolute Lachnummer und keineswegs romantisch wird. Argh!" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihre Hände und murmelte dumpfe Flüche über sture Männer und ihre Überzeugungen.

Fred beobachtete sie einen Moment, bevor er zum Tisch schlenderte und nach dem dünnen Textbüchlein griff, das Hermione auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, nachdem sie in die Küche gekommen war. Er schlug das Buch willkürlich auf einer Seite auf und vertiefte sich für einige Sekunden in den Text.

„_Man lasse mir den feinsten Wein bringen!_", trug er mit hoher Stimme vor, „_Wo bleibt mein Gold? Und mein Schmuck für das Fest?_"

Hermione hob den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an. „Das war ein Part der Prinzessin." Sie grinste ihn an. „Du machst das wirklich gut."

„Natürlich mache ich das", antwortete er nur lässig, sodass sie ein kleines Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Warte ab, was jetzt kommt..."

Er ließ seine Augen über die Zeilen huschen und es breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus, als er eine neue Stelle gefunden hatte.

„_Reizende Königin, heute Abend seht Ihr wieder aus wie eine Göttin._" Er betrachtete Hermione mit einem durchdringenden Blick und seine Augen huschten nur kurz über die Wörter, bevor er sie wieder hob und einen Schritt auf sie zutrat. „_Ihr habt unsere Abmachung doch nicht vergessen, oder?_"

Hermione rann unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Beinahe wäre ihr noch der Kiefer heruntergeklappt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Fred anscheinend so ein Talent besitzen würde? Seine Stimme hielt sie in Bann, seine Bewegungen schienen geschmeidig und...

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um das benommene Gefühl loszuwerden.

„Das war die Szene zwischen der Königin und des Sekretärs", kommentierte sie mit leicht krächzender Stimme, um nicht nur blöd gaffend dazustehen.

Er ließ das Buch wieder zuklappen und zuckte mit den Achseln. „War doch gar nicht so schwer, jeder Idiot kann das machen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Ron sich so anstellt."

Leicht verärgert warf sie ihm einen Blick zu. „Das sagt sich leichter als getan."

„Habe ich es dir nicht eben bewiesen?"

„Das ist nicht nur ein einfaches Schauspiel! Dazu gehört Talent, Improvisation, ein gutes Ausdrucksvermögen, das Hineinversetzen in die Figuren..." Sie hielt kurz an, um Luft zu holen und er nutzte die Pause, um ihr schnell ins Wort zu fallen.

„Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, kann ich mit dir auch deine Szene durchspielen, um dich eindeutig zu überzeugen."

Völlig verdattert starrte sie ihn nur an. „Was? N-Nein, das geht nicht."

Er verengte die Augen. „Wieso nicht? Um dir zu beweisen, dass es jeder kann, werde ich mit dir deine Szenen durchspielen. Außerdem kannst du dann niemanden die Ohren voll jammern, dass du deine Teile nie richtig spielen konntest."

„Hey! Ich jammere niemanden die Ohren voll!", warf sie beleidigt ein, verstummte aber, als er ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf und die Augenbraue hob. Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, gut, du hast gewonnen. Wir spielen die Szenen einmal durch..."

„Du tust ja geradezu so, als würdest du mir damit einen Gefallen tun", lachte er, „Dabei bist du doch diejenige, die sich darauf freut."

Verdammt. Er war schlau. Verdammt schlau.

War sie so leicht zu durchschauen? Sie knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen und schloss die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen und langsam bis Fünf zu zählen. Abrupt öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Wieso kam er überhaupt auf den Gedanken, dass sie sich darauf _freuen_ würde?! Schließlich... Schließlich war es doch nur Fred. Fred, der gar nicht schauspielern konnte, wie er eben bewiesen hatte, richtig? Der nur selbstüberzeugt war, richtig?

Richtig.

Jemand musste ihn wieder auf den Grund der Tatsachen führen.

Sie räusperte sich einmal. „Wir können es einfach mal versuchen. Ich warne dich nur noch mal: Das wird nicht so einfach, wie du vielleicht dachtest und du wirst sehen, wieso Ron solche Probleme hat."

„Ja ja", brummte er bloß und blätterte erneut durchs Textbuch. „Du kannst den Text auswendig?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie mit Absicht etwas schnippischer, „Dein Einsatz beginnt auf Seite 45."

Nein, Fred konnte nicht schauspielern. Das war doch alles nur Möchtegern-Getue, wie er sich in korrekter Position– ähm, natürlich einfach nur unüberlegt – in die Küche stellte und jetzt dieser herausfordernde Blick...

_Du willst also deine Herausforderung haben?_, dachte Hermione nur mit süffisanter Stimme, _Die kannst du haben! Ich werde ohne Erbarmen spielen!_

„_Tulio!_", rief sie und tat, als würde sie einen Besen fallen lassen, bevor sie auf ihn zustürzte. „_Wo bist du gestern gewesen? Vergebens hatte ich in der Scheune auf dich gewartet._"

Überrumpelt schlang er sie in eine Umarmung, als sie sich um seinen Hals warf und spähte über ihre Schulter ins Textbuch. „_M-Magdalene. Die Königin schickte mich in die Stadt. Ich hatte erst heute Morgen die Möglichkeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren._"

Hermione grinste hämisch die Wand an. _Hat da etwa doch jemand Schwierigkeiten?_

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge und schloss die Augen. „_Ich befürchtete schon, sie hätte dich verkauft... Was für Ängste ich ausstehen musste!_"

Er atmete tief durch, während sie sich an ihn drückte. Verdammt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Natürlich hatte er doch insgeheim so etwas gehofft, aber gleich so plötzlich...?

„_Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da._" Er strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken, bevor er sie wieder von sich drückte. „_Ich kann auch nur kurz bleiben, weil ich beauftragt wurde, mich um die Kutschpferde zu kümmern. Wie dir vielleicht zu Ohren gekommen ist, will die Königin mit der Prinzessin heute einen Ausflug machen und anschließend auf den Ball gehen._"

„_Oh!"_ Hermione schlug die Hand vor den Mund, bevor sich ihr Ausdruck änderte und er nachdenklich wurde.

_Sie macht das gut..._, dachte Fred schmunzelnd, bevor er die Seite umblätterte und sich schnell seinen Text einprägte.

Sie trat einen Schritt an ihn heran, lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, wie es in seinen Augen kurz flackerte, als sie wisperte: „_Du weißt doch, was wir heute Abend tun wollten, oder?_"

Fred wusste genau, dass sie sich extra ins Zeug warf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht mit ihr mithalten konnte. Er würde ihr noch zeigen, dass er genauso überzeugend schauspielern konnte... Er warf ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Blick zu, so wie es die Regieanweisung erforderte.

„_Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Die ganze Woche warte ich schon darauf..._"

Musste er sie ausgerechnet so angucken, als würde er sie am liebsten mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen? Hermione leckte sich kurz über die trockenen Lippen und unterdrückte einen Schauer, bevor sie sich eine Hand lauschend ans Ohr hielt.

„_Sie rufen dich bereits! Schnell, bevor sie Verdacht schöpfen!_"

Er verbeugte sich kurz vor ihr, bevor er einige Schritte zurückwich und ihre erste Szene damit endete.

„Auf Seite 57 kommt unser nächster Einsatz. Hast du doch ganz gut gemacht."

„Danke für dein Lob", erwiderte er spöttelnd und musterte sie. „War jetzt auch nicht so schwer."

„Du wirst ja noch sehen", behauptete sie fast schon kühl und begann, auf den Tisch zu klettern.

Er war wirklich gut, aber sie wollte ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunterholen. Bis jetzt hatte es wesentlich besser geklappt als mit Ron. Ron wich ja schon zurück und wurde tomatenrot, wenn sie sich umarmen sollten und sie ihm etwas zuraunte.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Fred in einem irritieren Tonfall.

Sie schenkte ihm ein süßliches Lächeln. „Meine nächste Szene ist vom Balkon aus. Ich soll doch in deine Arme springen."

„Ach ja." Er guckte kurz ins Büchlein, bis sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen verzog und er die Arme ausbreitete. „Dann mal los."

Sie verharrte einige Sekunden, bis sie schließlich den Blick abwandte. „Ich... Ich trau mich nicht..."

Ihm entwich ein kleines Lachen, bevor er bis zur Tischkante trat und ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. „Musst du auch von einem richtigen Balkon springen, wenn ihr das Stück aufführt?"

„Ich denke schon", seufzte sie und ließ die Schultern mutlos nach unten sinken. „Ich kann mich ja schlecht ganz langsam vom Geländer herunterhangeln."

„Doch, kannst du", stellte er unerschüttert fest.

Sie runzelte nur mit der Stirn. „Aber dann würde ich rückwärts in Rons Arme fallen." Sie hockte sich hin und kam auf Augenhöhe mit Fred. „Ich kann es natürlich auch so versuchen zu arrangieren, dass ich kein Geländer habe, mich hinsetzte und erst dann abspringen werde."

Er nickte. „Auch eine Möglichkeit. Und jetzt hopp!"

Ihr wurde für einen kurzen Moment warm. Konnte sie einfach so in seine Arme springen?

Natürlich! Sie übten doch nur für ein Theaterstück! Und schließlich war er doch nur der Bruder von einem ihrer besten Freunde, nicht wahr? Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, außer dass sie sich gut mit ihm verstand.

Fred seufzte lautlos, als er sah, dass sie in Gedanken versunken war und er griff nach ihrer Taille, um sie in einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Tisch zu ziehen. Mit einem überraschten Quieken krallte sie sich in seine Schultern, sodass er ein gedämpftes Ächzen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Dein Einsatz...", grinste er ihr ins Gesicht, bevor er sie in der Küche umherwirbelte.

„_Tulio, mir kommt jede Stunde so lang vor wie eine Woche, die ich von dir getrennt bin_", säuselte Hermione, als sie sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte. „_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn die Königin mit ihrer nervigen Tochter aus dem Hause ist..."_

„_Und ich erst..._", raunte er ihr zu, bevor ein dezentes Hüsteln vom Türrahmen erklang und beide sich wie versteinert zur Geräuschquelle drehten. Hermione, die immer noch ihre Arme auf Freds Schultern hatte und von ihm gegen seinen Oberkörper gedrückt wurde, zappelte sich sofort frei und warf George einen verlegenen Blick zu. „Hi George. Du wolltest dir einen Kaffee machen?"

Der Angesprochene hob die Hand mit der leeren Tasse. „Jupp, völlig richtig geschlussfolgert, Hermione." Er versuchte eine neutrale Miene beizubehalten, während er seinem Bruder einen schnellen Blick zuwarf. „Ihr habt geprobt?"

Fred ließ ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Züge erscheinen, während Hermione leicht errötete.

„Ja, genau", plapperte sie schnell, „Ich hab dir ja erzählt, wie es mit Ron geklappt hat und da hat Fred mir angeboten..."

George tapste zur Kaffeemaschine und schenkte sich den letzten Rest ein. „Lasst euch nicht von mir stören, bin gleich wieder weg."

Als er wieder unten an der Kasse stand, grinste er in seinen Kaffee.

So so, also erreichte Fred vielleicht doch bald, worauf er hinausstrebte... So wie die beiden ausgesehen hatten...

Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Hermione nicht mehr als Freundschaft für Ron empfand, auch wenn es alle zu erwarten schienen. Lächelnd wandte er sich seinen Kunden zu, um diese zu kassieren.

_Hoffen wir mal das Beste..._

Als George wieder aus der Küche verschwunden war, herrschte einige Sekunden eine verlegene Stille von Hermiones Seite aus, bis sie sich zusammenriss und sich unvermittelt zu Fred drehte.

„_Hast du alle Sachen bereit? Wir verlassen den Hof nach Sonnenuntergang._"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und lächelte sie an. „_Ja. Ich habe auch schon zwei Pferde für uns von der Weide geholt._"

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und musterte seine braunen Augen, bis ihr Blick an die unzähligen Sommersprossen an seiner Nase hängen blieb. „_Gut..._"

Die beiden lösten sich wieder voneinander und spielten noch eine Weile vergleichsweise harmlose Stellen miteinander.

Hermione bemerkte, wie viel Spaß es ihr machte, Fred herumzukommandieren und seine scherzenden Neckereien brachten sie immer wieder zum Lachen. Mit Fred machte es eindeutig mehr Spaß, das Stück zu spielen.

Sie musterte ihn, während er ihr einen kleinen Vortrag über das Stadtleben hielt. Mit den breiten Schultern und seinem doch schlanken Körper musste Hermione zugeben, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Dazu noch das zerwuschelte Haar und den frech blitzenden Augen...

„Hermione?"

„Huh?" Verlegen schreckte sich aus ihren Gedanken, als Fred sie mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen anblickte.

„Ach ja, mein Einsatz..." Aus dem Konzept gebracht, kramte sie schnell in ihrem Gedächtnis nach der Textstelle und räusperte sich, bevor sie ihre nächsten Zeilen vortrug.

Verdammt, seit wann machte sie sich solche Gedanken um Fred?

Seufzend wusste sie auch schon im nächsten Moment die Antwort darauf:

Schon lange.

Sie warf Fred einen abwesenden Blick zu, als er wieder zu sprechen begann und begleitend dazu eine ausladende Handbewegung machte.

Wieso muss man sich immer in die verlieben, die unerreichbar sind?

Ihr wurmte der Gedanke, dass scheinbar alle nur auf den Moment warten, in dem sie mit Ron zusammenkommen würde. Unzählige Situationen hatten ihr aber schon längst bewiesen, dass es zwischen ihnen nur bei Freundschaft blieben würde. Eine gute Freundschaft zwar, aber eben auch nicht mehr.

Hermione war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Fred genauso fühlte wie sie. Zwar meinte sie einige Indizien dafür mitbekommen zu haben, es aber damit abgetan, dass es einfach nur Fred war, ein Frauenscharm und leidenschaftlicher Flirter zugleich.

Und was, wenn sie überhaupt mit ihm zusammen wäre? Wie würden es ihre Freunde und die Weasley-Familie aufnehmen? Würden sie es akzeptieren? Und was ist mit Ron?

_Erst einmal soweit kommen!_, höhnte eine zynische Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Fred hatte beobachtet, wie Hermione immer nachdenklicher wurde. Mein Gott, seit wie lange war er nun schon vernarrt in diese Frau?

Ihn faszinierte ihre patzige und doch liebevolle Art, ihr buschiges Haar, welches ihr Gesicht dezent umrahmte und diese sanften Augen, die im nächsten Moment wütend sprühen konnten.

Er seufzte lautlos, schenkte ihr aber ein abwesendes Lächeln, als sie wieder zu reden begann.

Der einzige Grund, weswegen er noch nichts unternommen hatte, war sein kleiner Bruder. Er wusste, wie Ron über Hermione dachte, allerdings hatte sich seit zwei Wochen etwas ereignet, was Freds Hoffnungen wieder einen neuen Anstoß gab. Und da er ein guter Beobachter war, war ihm durchaus nicht Hermiones Verhalten ihm gegenüber entgangen. Konnte es etwa sein, dass sie...?

Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden und bei dem Gedanken daran verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen.

Natürlich auf die charmante Weasley-Art.

„_Also treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder hier?_", hörte er sie geheimnisvoll sagen.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich her. „_Ich verspreche es dir._"

Hermione unterdrückte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass nun die Kussszene folgen würde. Konnte sie es einfach so tun? _Würde_ er es einfach so mit ihr tun?

Unsicher blickte sie ihn von der Seiten an, bis sie einen Entschluss fasste. Es ging hier nur um ein Schauspiel und wenn sie die Übung haben wollte, musste sie schon mitmachen.

Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf, als er ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht zog und seine Lippen leicht auf die Fingerknöchel drückte. Während der Zeit unterbrach er kein einziges Mal den Blickkontakt und amüsiert beobachtete er ihre geschockten und ungläubigen Augen.

„_G-Gut. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon"_, wisperte sie textgemäß, zog ihre Hand aber auch nicht weg.

Das stand so aber nicht im Textbuch...

„_Nicht"_, sagte er sanft und zog sie in seine Arme, woraufhin sie wieder flüchtend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter vergrub, um den Blickkontakt zu meiden. Sie war von der ganzen Entwicklung offenbar genauso überrascht wie er, aber wenn er jetzt nicht den Moment nutzte, wann dann? Außerdem brauchte er die Gewissheit. Sei es auch nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand, wie er für sie.

Er griff vorsichtig nach ihrem Kinn und hob es langsam zu sich an. Ein Schmunzeln glitt über seine Lippen, als er ihren doch irgendwie erwartungsvollen und... vorfreudigen Blick begegnete.

Bevor er weitermachen konnte, schlangen sich Hermiones Arme um seinen Hals. „Was ist mit den anderen aus dem Stall? Werden sie dich noch brauchen?"

Sie hoffte, dass er ihre Anspielung auf die Familie verstehen würde.

Fred hob kurz überrascht die Augenbrauen. Das waren aber nicht die vorgedachten Zeilen... Kurz dachte er über die gesprochenen Worte nach, bis er sich anlächelte. „Sie verstehen es bereits oder werden sich damit abfinden müssen."

Hermione stockte der Atem, bevor sie sich auf die Lippe biss, um ein breites Lächeln zu verhindern, welches sich über ihr Gesicht stehlen wollte. Hm, könnte er damit George gemeint haben? George wusste es bestimmt schon, kein Zweifel. Und die Weasleys würden es einfach akzeptieren müssen, was eigentlich auch kein Problem sein sollte.

Also wäre da nur noch...

„Und was ist mit dem jungen Burschen, den du ausbilden musst? Wird er nicht enttäuscht sein?"

Bitte, lass ihn die Andeutung auf Ron verstehen!

Hermione starrte ihn fast schon ängstlich an.

Er lachte leise, bevor er ihr beruhigend antwortete: „Er wird sich mit der neuen Köchin vergnügen können, mit der er sich bereits ein paar Mal getroffen hat."

Ihr klappte fast der Kiefer herunter. Hatte Ron etwa eine „Fast-Freundin"? Seit wann? Wer?

„Was?! Das wusste ich ja gar nicht..."

Er lächelte noch einmal „Ich weiß." Da das nun geklärt war, was stand ihm noch im Weg?

Fred senkte das Gesicht, um seine Lippen zögernd auf Hermiones zu legen. Er verstärkte den Druck seines Kusses, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn erwidern – was sie dann auch tat.

Innerlich lachte er triumphierend auf und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich gegen ihn lehnte. Wie gut sie doch in seine Arme passte...

Er tastete sich langsam mit der Zungenspitze vor, bis sie ihre Lippen teilte und die beiden sich in einen zarten Kuss vertieften.

Als Hermione und Fred sich wieder lösten, war ihr Gesicht leicht verlegen angelaufen, jedoch hatte sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihre Züge gestohlen, welches wuchs, als er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte.

Es mussten keine weiteren Worte gesprochen werden. Durch den einen Moment, den sie eben zusammen geteilt hatten, war ihr mehr als klar geworden, wie Fred für sie fühlte und in diesem Augenblick war sie einfach nur glücklich.

Endlich – _endlich_ – schien es mal so zu klappen, wie Hermione es sich gewünscht hatte. Ihr Herz machte Freudensprünge, während sie seine Nähe genoss und spürte, wie er mit ihrem Haar spielte.

„Du und ich-..." Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Halsbeuge und schloss zufrieden die Augen, öffnete sie sogleich aber wieder, als er sich kurz wegdrückte und verstummte.

„...- gehen jetzt gemeinsam weg." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zur Treppe. „Ich bin durstig von der ganzen Sprecherei, du auch? Lass uns erst was trinken gehen und dann zeige ich dir einen kleinen Buchladen, der letzte Woche neu zwei Gassen weiter eingezogen ist."

Er hatte nun schon so lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, dass er es auch in vollen Zügen genießen würde und sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen konnte.

Fred schenkte ihr noch einmal ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Das hier ist nicht nur ein Schauspiel. Das hier ist viel mehr."

Sie verschränkte glücklich ihre Finger mit seinen und ließ sich mitziehen. „Ja."

---------------------------------------------------------

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? Gut? Eher nicht so gut? Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, damit ich eure Meinung weiß und mich verbessern kann. Einfach auf den lilafarbenen Knopf unten links klicken und ein paar Wörter hinterlassen... Den ohne Reviews kann ein Schreiber sich nicht verbessern und woher soll die Motivation für eine neue Geschichte kommen? ;)

Danke!

- Puma Padfoot


End file.
